


Realizations and Proclamations

by WitchBoyWriter



Category: Original Work, Power Rangers Battle Strike
Genre: Coming Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBoyWriter/pseuds/WitchBoyWriter
Summary: Braeden thinks about his identity and comes out to some of his friends





	Realizations and Proclamations

**Author's Note:**

> These are OCs in a Power Rangers tabletop game. My twitter is @benisscreaming if you want to know more about the characters or universe.

Braeden lets out a soft sigh of relief when he leaves Haruka’s dorm building. They were great, and he loved spending time with Jay and them, but God, he was mentally _exhausted_. He hadn’t even had time to tell people he was bi before he slapped himself with another label. Were you allowed to be both..? As he walks, he googles ‘poly’, scanning the results. ‘Polyamory’ looked like the right thing. He’d heard that before. Reading the definition, he could practically feel the relief wash over him. That was _definitely_ him. It felt like years of guilt for being into more than one person at once were disappearing. He does another quick google search, and yes. You could be ‘poly’ _and_ bi. Nice. While he already has his phone out, Braeden decides he might as well tell a few people about at least _part_ of his discovery. He pulls up the frisbee team group chat. Even if he’d stepped down as captain, he was still a part of the team, and they were still some of his closest friends. He types out a message and stares at it for a moment before sending it.

B: _hey guys I know ive kinda dropped a lot on you recently but I figured since ur my friends I should tell you this._

B: _so im bi_

The response is almost immediate, a few of the newer members send various versions of ‘good for you, man’. His co-captain Liam, or… ex co-captain Liam, however, sends,

L: _we know, dude_

L: _you’ve been sleeping w that genius kid in anatomy for months haven’t u?_

Braeden flushes at the messages.

B: _shit was it really THAT obvious?? Did everyone know my sexuality except me?_

There’s a chorus of messages saying ‘yes’, before Liam sends,

L: _u didn’t step down bc you got a bf or something did u?_

L: b _c that would be kinda shitty_

B: _of course not. It’s the job I promise. But I did start dating someone I met at work._

He hated lying to his friends, and this was the closest he could come to telling the truth. Another guy, Chris, messages back.

C: _ooh whats his name ;)_

B: _it’s they actually, theyre not a girl or a boy_

It takes the rest of the walk back to the dorm to explain Haruka’s gender to the team, but after an explanation and Braeden telling them that google is free, they seemed to be cool with it. He hovers outside the door to finish his conversation, not wanting to deal with Brett yet. After the gender explanation, Liam asks,

L: _wait what about anatomy kid?_

Shit, how was he supposed to explain that?

B: _its complicated? Him and my partner know about each other but were still figuring it out_

He sighs, and puts his phone away, finally opening the door to the room. Brett is in there, but it looks like he’s playing some game, headphones in. He doesn’t look up, to Braeden’s relief.

Braeden puts his clothes from yesterday into the dirty laundry basket, gathering his shower things and leaving the room again. He takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth, and puts on deodorant. On his way back, decides to tell Amanda. She was one of the most important people in his life. Besides, she’d called it back in _middle school_. He opens snapchat. International messages were too expensive to be their primary form of communication.

B: _u were right._

He heads back to his room, and gets dressed in a clean set of clothes. He gathers his school things, then shoves a change of clothes in his bag just in case. He tosses Jay’s sweatpants in his laundry basket, then heads out of the room. As he leaves, Brett glances up at him and makes a face, but manages not to say anything. Braeden decides to just hang out in the lobby or something until Haruka and Jay were done. He didn’t want to deal with Brett.

Once he’s out of the room, he checks his phone, seeing a reply from Amanda.

A: _I am about most things, but please go on._

B: _call me?_

He really didn’t want to tell her over text. She was his best friend, she deserved a call. Less then a minute later, his phone is buzzing, and he answers immediately. “Hey. So. I’m bi?” he says. He can practically see her rolling her eyes.

“Wow. How’d you figure that one out?” her voice is dripping in sarcasm.

“Hey! You _know_ how much of a dumbass I am. You can’t be that surprised that it took me so long.” He replies, and he hears her sigh.

“Yeah, you’re right. Was it the Jay kid? Did he finally call you out on your ‘no-homo’ bullshit?” He doesn’t answer immediately, so she continues. “….You’re kidding me. You spend _months_ banging this dude, and something _else_ makes you question your sexuality? I can understand how being into me didn’t make you question it. But he’s a boy.”

“It’s awful. I know.” Braeden says. “But I met this person at work. They’re… non-binary? That’s the word, right?”

“Yes, that’s the word, you dumbass… And what, you’re into them? Just gonna drop the Jay boy like that?”

“Not… exactly. I’m dating Haruka. That’s their name. And… Jay and Haruka know about each other. Haruka said it was okay for me to keep sleeping with Jay, and Jay seemed cool with that. But then Haruka kept talking about how me and Jay were ‘obviously’ romantically into each other, and said _they_ were also into Jay? Which made me realize I’m also totally into him. And he’s into me, too, but isn’t sure about Haruka. So we’re still working out the details. Did you know you can date more than one person at once? It’s called poly, and—” She cuts him off.

“Bray. Babe. Slow the fuck down. When did all of this happen? You didn’t tell me right away?” He’s quiet for a minute.

“…Yesterday. I know it’s crazy. This is the first chance I’ve gotten to talk to you.” There’s a moment of silence between them.

“Jesus Christ.” She says.

“Yep. That’s why I didn’t call you. Haven’t talked to mom or dad yet, either, but I know they’ll both pretty much just say ‘I told you so’.” They both laugh.

“All jokes aside, I really am proud of you. I love you, and I’m glad you’re figuring yourself out.” Amanda says genuinely, and Braeden smiles to himself.

“Thanks, ‘Manda. I love you too.” He replies. “Thanks for listening to me.”

“Of course, Bray. But I _do_ have to go now. I’ve got a meeting. Talk soon! Love you, bye.”

“Yeah, love you, talk soon.” He hangs up the phone. He missed her. They didn’t talk on the phone enough anymore.

He’d tell his parents some other time, coming out twice was enough for one day. He navigates to his email app to let his professors know he’d be missing class as he waits for Haruka or Jay to let him know they were back.


End file.
